No To Soccer
by Chaoz Fantasy
Summary: What if Tenma and the others weren't into soccer because El Dorado changed their past and messed with their mind? How would our Raimons friends been ended up? Can they return to our soccerfreaks or will they stay like this?


"_Mind Control. Erase_."

It felt like being drown in the dark, getting pulled by the hands of the death people of the underworld. Threatening and overflowing everything.

The night was deathly silent.

It was strange everything was so diffrent than other days... Like that world from before was replaced by this traumatic nightmare world.

Every step towards the round object did hurt and sting, like they weren't supposed to go that way. Like his feet had to take another road instead of this one.

A flash of purple locks danced in front of him and through his blurred vision he saw a blurred person held the round object in his hand. He looked familiar, especially with the round object with those diffrent colors on their sides.

Just were had he seen it?

Too tired he fell down in a deep slumber on the wet, dark ground. His blurred vision getting dark as sleep overwhelmed him, all sounds getting blocked by his ears.

He did not notice another person was there, nor that his memories slowly were fading away...

"Good job, Alpha," a feminine voice spoke.

The purple-haired male closed his eyes and then teleported back to their base with her. The commander was already waiting for them - especially for Alpha since it was his order.

"We erased the soccer-related memory of Matsukaze Tenma in which he's saved by a soccerball of Gouenji Shuuya. He survives it ofcourse. Ah, and the interest for soccer of him and his friends is erased as well. He will transfer Raimon without thoughts of soccer - just like all others," Alpha reported.

The man grinned. "Good..."

* * *

**{ What If? Tenma and the others weren't into soccer? }**

**[ No To Soccer ]**

**SUMMARY**: _What if Tenma and the others weren't into soccer because El Dorado changed their past and messed with their mind? How would our Raimon friends been ended up? Can they return to our soccerfreaks or will they stay like this?_

**Present/Gift for; _Millenia Of The Flames._**_Thanks for helping me with my Writers Block and ideas for my stories. Here's a lil' present for you. It will update slowly since, like you already knew, I have not much time to write. You said you couldn't find inspiration and/or ideas for your What If?, One-Shot Collection request from that Tenma wouldn't be into soccer. Here a long-version story. You may use it for the What If?, One-Shot Collection if you want too - thought you would need to shorten it then I guess XD_

* * *

He knew what it meant.

The sound of his alarm going off only meant one thing; school. Like he was waiting for that...

The boy pulled the blankets over his head in hope of the sound going off miracly. Thought he knew that was impossible to happen.

"Matsukaze Tenma! Go out your bed now! Your first day on school will start soon!"

Matsukaze groaned. Aki again. It was like she tortured him. She always yelled at him to wake up already and get his lazy ass downstairs while she knew he just wanted to stay five or ten more minutes in his warm bed. After it she was free to yell and scream what she wanted.

The brunette groaned and slowly got out his bed. "So tired...~"

"Tenma-kun!" Aki yelled as she slammed the door wide open. " I said wake-oh, you're awake already. Hurry up and get dressed, breakfast is ready."

Matsukaze sighed. "Hai Aki-nee."

Aki was not really his sister, thought she took care of him like they were family and as siblings had lost their parents. Part was true though - seeing his dad was...well, somewhere and his mom was on the island.

"Raimon Junior High. I wonder how that school is."

The brown-haired boy dressed himself and went downstairs for his breakfast. His hair stil stood wild, bedhair.

He quickly ate his food and then went to the bathroom to do his hair.

When he was ready and had his shoes on he made a run to his school. First waving Aki goodbye and giving Sasuke, his dog, a hug. Then he run off to Raimon.

...

Matsukaze had only been two seconds in class as he already made friends with the small guy. Nishizono Shinsuke was his name.

His childhood friend Sorano Aoi was also in the same class.

"Aoi, you're also in this class!" he smiled.

The girl with her short blue hair smiled back at him with a smile only a girl can give and nodded. "Hai. I must say I'm surprised to see you Tenma."

The three chatted alot in their homeroomclass time and in the short break also questioned each other.

It even appeared Nishizono had the same intrest as Matsukaze - skateboarding.

"HEE!? You like skateboarding too? Me too! I've been training for more than three years!" the brunette spoke rather loud. The smaller boy immediately smiling big and his eyes started to shine. "Really!? We have to skate together than sometime!"

Matsukaze nodded. "Un! What about after school? We can go to the skateboard park?"

Nishizono nodded excitedly.

Sorano smiled at the two and then gasped at the sight of something familiar. "W-was that just now..." She shook the idea off and returned to eat her bread.

Matsukaze and Nishizono kept on blabbering until the bell rang and they stood up with pain as they realised their next subject was history.

"Oh, that stupid teacher from math also gives history. Why the world is so cruel?" Nishizono cried.

...

After school the two boys speeded to their locker and dumped all books they didn't need and checked which books they needed for homework and the next day.

As they pulled on their jackets, Sorano sighed at their hurry.

Matsukaze and Nishizono took their skateboard and skateboarded outside.

"Hurry Aoi!" Matsukaze yelled at the girl which run after them to get her bike.

"Hai, hai!" she mumbled.

As Sorano joined them they set off to the skateboard park.

The trio chatted about how they thought of the teachers and which subjects they disliked - or hated - most. As they came at the treeside they stopped and waited for the blue-haired girl to park her bike and then walked towards the park.

But, instead of eyeing the usual place empty or with a few kids, they found the place crowded with kids cheering and yelling. Some dudes ware on the big slope skateboarding, and something seemed oddly familiar of one of them...

Sorano narrowed her eyes as she saw the greyish locks and then gasped. "Impossible!"

Matsukaze and Nishizono stared at her and then they run closer to the slope to catch beter sight of the two teens battling on the big slope to be better than the other.

Thought the guy with purple hair and purple with orange colored eyes was pretty good - you just couldn't get your eyes of the other boy.

His skills were like over-rated and he just made splendid coordinations.

"SHIN-SAMA~!"

"TAKUTO~!"

"MARRY ME, SHINDO-SENPAI!"

"TAKUTO-KUN!"

The eyes of the two teenage boys widened instantly the moment they heard those fangirls yell and as they catched the view of this guy.

" T-that is..." Nishizono gapsed for air.

"T-the b-b-best skateboarder o-of Japan..." Matsukaze stuttered.

Then they spoke in unison. Their eyes shone brightly and their voice seemed to be like they were fangirling.

"SHINDOU TAKUTO!"

* * *

**NEXT TIME IN_ 'No To Soccer';_**

**Matsukaze**: I just transferrred to Raimon and met my old friend Aoi and found a new friend, Shinsuke. We made it to the skateboard park to find the amazing skateboarder Shindou Takuto! But something dark is luring around the corner... Why this has to happen to me!?

**Matsukaze, Nishizono and Sorano**: See you next time in No To Soccer!

**...**

**AUTHOR NOTE**_: Whaha, Lolz. I wanted to write this after reading the message Millenia Of The Flames sent me. She told she couldn't come up with an idea for a What-If-Tenma(and the others)-Didn't-Play-Soccer One-shot. I thought of this and wanted to write it out as soon as possible._

_Next update of this story would be after Meteorite Diamond's. But seeing I have to stop that, it will be over a few weeks/months... Well, anyway. Hope you enjoyed it ^^_

_Please review!_


End file.
